On The Run
by demonpirateoutlaws
Summary: InuTenchi crossover When Kagome visits her cousin she gets into trouble-space pirates, alien princesses, mad scientist, galaxy police,with the others in the Inugang including Sess, Rin, & Kouga They become the most wanted criminals in the universe.
1. Sits, Warnings, and Meetings

NOTE: The paring will go Sess/Kago and Inu/Ryo. We will need help deciding who Tenchi goanna stay with as well as Miroku, Washu, and Ayeka. If you do not wish for them to be together we can put them with original characters or leave them OC. One more thing should Azaki be with Keade or marry a video game.  
  
Disclaimer(: We do not own Inuyasha or Tenchi (cry) even thought we wish we did  
  
NG: I wish I own Inuyasha or at the least his brother Sesshomaru.  
  
Take: Well I wish I Own Kilala but that goes against every thing.  
  
NG: I swear that one day I'll own Sesshomaru!!!!!! Take: Stop saying that you already said it a thousand times!!!!!  
  
NG: Can we kidnap the characters at least?  
  
Take: Sure, Leave it all to me. FOR I AM TAKE THE GREATEST THIEF IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!! AND I STEAL EVERYTHING BUT MANLY BANBOO!!!!  
  
NG: Happy day!  
  
Take: What was I suppose to do again?  
  
NG: (Anime drop)  
  
Chapter one: SITS, warnings and meetings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Japan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"INUYASHA SIT" A raven haired girl, with brown eyes wearing a school uniformed screamed. Causing a silver haired boy with doggy ears and sharp claws to make contact with dirt. "IM GOING AND THAT'S THAT!"  
  
"Women you're staying!" Inuyasha said as he was staring to stand  
  
"sit"(bang) "I told you, I have to visit my cousin."  
  
"Wench I said NO!"  
  
"Sit!"(Bang)  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"SIT!!!"(BANG)  
  
This continued for a while  
  
"Feh, Find but your when you get back your staying!"  
  
"sit!"(bang) "No, after that I'm going to school for a while!"  
  
"Women!"  
  
"sit!" (bang)  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Sit!"(Bang)  
  
"Bitch! "  
  
"SIT!!" (BANG)  
  
"Kagome," a little kid that hand red hair and fox feet bounced into  
her arm, " I don't want you to go." He whined  
  
"I sorry Shippou but I have too." She told her fox companion while giving him a hug.  
  
"Exactly where are you going, Kagome?" A girl with long black hair and a giant boomerang strapped to her back asked.  
  
"I'm going to my cousin's shrine my mother had been planning to send us for a while now put since I was never home, Souta and I couldn't go." She told her best friend Sango.(For any of you who are wondering Inuyasha still trying to get off the ground)  
  
"Lady Kagome, we shall miss you while you're gone" said the young monk who had his hair in a pony tail and prayer bides on his right arm told her."  
  
Rub...Rub...Grope  
  
"PERVERT!" Kagome shrieked as she felt Miroku's hand on her but he was quickly slapped in the face as well as hit over the head with Sango's giant boomerang knocking the monk unconscious.  
  
"Good bye Kagome we shall miss you." Sango said not taking her eyes off the monk.  
  
"Buy Sango, buy Shippou, tell Miroku I said bye when he wakes up, bye Inuyasha." Kagome yelled near the well.  
  
"Bitch" Inuyasha grown finally getting of the ground.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted as she jumped into the well sending her back to the future.  
  
~Tenchi home~  
  
"Know remember I want absolutely no funny businesses for the time my cousins are here understand!" a boy with black hair tied in a low pony tail and brown soft eyes said seriously to five girls and a catbits sitting on a couch (excluding a mad genies whose happens to be lock up in her Lab)  
  
"Tenchi..." A silver haired golden eyed space pirate whinnied before being cut off by Tenchi.  
  
"That means no flying, going through walls, no balls of energy... (Blab blab blab)Tenchi continued  
  
"Lord Tenchi, may ask why we must be so discreet?" A purpled haired girl with red eyes princess asked politely.  
  
"Because, for one thing they know nothing a about you, and second my cousin Kagome has been reel sick lately, and both Dad and grandpa say that country air could do her some good."Tenchi told her 'her sicknesses do sound strange though' A with curly brown hair can be heard snoring.  
  
"Meow?" A brown looking animal that seem to be a cross between a cat and a rabbit asked looking up with its golden eyes.  
  
"Tenchi what about Ryo-oki?" the young princess with blue hair and pink eyes holding asked bunny like animal.  
  
"Try to keep her out of sight if they see her we'll say it's a cat" he told Sasami, "Sasami your in charge."  
  
"Right Tenchi" Sasami said. Once Tenchi was done with his speech, he and his dad, Noboyuki left to pick up Kagome and Souta.  
  
~train station~  
  
"Where are they kagome?" Souta asked, "They where suppose to be here a while ago."  
  
"Souta clam down they'll be here in no time." Kagome told him, a car pulled up soon after and Tenchi walk out.  
  
"Tenchi!!!!"Souta shouted and ran up to him giving him a hug quickly followed by one coming from Kagome, by that time Noboyuki who had walked up.  
  
"It's great your not sick anymore, Kagome, I heard you had mad cow disease two days ago." Noboyuki said  
  
"Really I heard she had Homeworkities," Tenchi replied, they both turned to look at her while Souta was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Actually I had a bad case of the flu, grandpa like to exaggerate," Kagome told them turn a bright shade of red 'grandpa when I get home I'm going to kill you' "shouldn't we be going now." She said quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"Right," Tenchi replied taking her bags and putting them in the car, "Kagome I hope you don't mine sharing a room with some other girls."  
  
" What do you mean I thought you guys lived alone?" Kagome asked  
  
"Well,ah.they, ah.."Tenchi stuttered himself turning the same shade kagome had before.  
  
"Well you see Kagome they showed up one day and decide to stay and try to win Tenchi heart."Noboyuki told them.  
  
"Exactly how many are there anyways?"Souta asked him  
  
"Six, but I guess sasami doesn't count."Noboyuki whispered to himself "There are five" he replied loudly.  
  
"FIVE?!!" Souta shouted, then grind "Hey Kagome tell him about Inu...ouch!" Kagome hit him over the head before he finished.  
  
"hush" She told him  
  
"Lets Go!" Both Tenchi and Kagome said blushing. They all got in the car and started to drive to the shrind. 'strange I feel demon auras, I also feel a other strange auras and they all seem to be coming from the shrind. The strange thing about it is they all seem connected to Tenchi whos radiating a strang aura himself.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
NG: That's the end of chapter one what do you think?Wheres Take she should be back by know!!(I'm bored)  
  
Incase you did not know  
  
" ."means speaking  
  
'italic'means thoughts  
  
and  
  
~means~ change of location  
  
Take comes out of nowhere and drops a big bag.  
  
Take: ICE ICE IN MY DRINK The bag starts moving and out pop the Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippou, and Rin along with a lot of bamboo.  
  
NG:this is going to be lots of fun!!!!{Smiles}  
  
Take:ICE ICE IN MY DRINK{smiles evily} 


	2. Secrets out, Bang bang, Big hole

NG: We got 1 review, Thanks for reviewing Princess Krystal01!! Well I can't fine Take so it's me and the Inu Gang. We don't own Inuyasha nor Tenchi, and one day I shall own Sesshomaru!!!!(Sorry for the misspellings I am not a good speller)  
  
CHAPTER 1 review  
  
"Let's Go!" both Tenchi and Kagome said blushing. They all got in the car and started to drive to the shrine. 'Strange I feel demon auras, I also feel other strange auras and they all seem to be coming from the shrine. The strange thing about it is they all seem to be connected to Tenchi, who was radiating a strange aura himself.'  
  
CHAPTER 2 Secrets out, big bang, big hole  
  
When they arrived to the shrine they see two strange wooden columns. 'Where did those come from they weren't here the last time we where here, that and there radiating power as well' Kagome thought as car came to a stop, they got off and Kagome turn to ask Tenchi about the columns when all of the sudden a demon appeared by his side and out of reflex she shot a blast of her miko powers at it.  
  
"Kagome stop she's a friend!!" Tenchi yelled as his favorite cousin throw a blast of pink power directly at Ryoko who was thrown strait into a tree. Ryoko recovered quickly and appeared behind Kagome. Ryoko grabbed her and flew into the sky still holding onto her 'Oh no Kagome, how in the world did she do that anyway?" Tenchi thought "Ryoko stop, put her down now." He shouted at Ryoko who was to far high in the sky to hear him.  
  
"Put me down demon," Kagome demanded 'How do I get myself into this things' Kagome thought as Kagome blasted the demon with another miko blast, it was meant to hurt her not make her lose her grip. Kagome felt herself falling but was quickly caught by the demoness who continued to climb higher into the sky. "Put me down!" Kagome shouted once again.  
  
"As you wish," Ryoko said letting go of Kagome. Kagome was falling once again except this time Ryoko made no move to catch her.  
  
"KAGOME!!" both Souta and Tenchi shouted as she fell, but before she hit the ground she was caught by one of Ayeka's guardian.  
  
Kagome had closed her eyes when she was falling 'am I still falling?' she open her eyes to see a boy with red hair holding her in his arms, he was wearing strange clothes and had a kind smile. 'He's got one of the strange auras that I felt coming from the shrine' she thought (I've got no idea how he really acts so I'll do my best)  
  
"Are you alright miss?" Kamidaki asked her putting her down on her feet. She nodded not letting go because she couldn't stand just yet. Her brother Souta ran to her and hugged her, he began asking if she was hurt. Once she assured him and was able to stand on her own she looked over to where Tenchi was and noticed he was scolding the demoness that had dropped her.  
  
"RYOKO WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP A LOW PROFILE AND THEN YOU GO AND DROP KAGOME FROM WHO KNOWS HOW MANY FEET IN THE AIR IF WASN'T FOR KAMIDAKI SHE WOULD HAVE DIED!!" Tenchi scolded Ryoko  
  
"But Tenchi she attacked me first." Ryoko wined  
  
"ONLY BECAUSE YOU APPEARED LIKE SOME MONSTER IN FRONT OF THEM!" He continued to scold, "NOW APOLOGISE TO HER ROYKO NOW." Ryoko walked up to where Souta and Kagome stood next to Kamidake.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you and dropping you from the sky." Ryoko apologized to her loudly so Tenchi could hear.  
  
"No, I'm sorry for attacking you, its just I thought you were going to attack us and I did it out of reflex." Kagome explain with a smile on her face 'man this girl act kind of like Tenchi' Ryoko thought 'and kind of looks like him too' she looked the girl over and thought that she alright. Kagome turn around to the guy that saved her and smiled at him "Thank you for saving me, Kamidake right?" he nodded and return her smile.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright miss?" he asked her once again  
  
"Yep, And please call me kagome," She replied "we should go inside if Souta lets me walk." She stated cheerfully, Souta blushed and let her go.  
  
"Kagome where did you learn to shot energy balls anyway?" Souta asked her  
  
"I'll explain once we get inside, and then Tenchi can tell us his story, ok? He nodded. Once inside they saw Yosho who had seen everything.  
  
"Grandpa!" Souta shouted and hugged him  
  
"Come we've got mush to explain don't we?" Yosho told them.  
  
"Nope, Just Kagome" Souta said and ran inside where he ran into Sasami. Once they entered the living room Kagome sat on the couch next to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, what was that blast outside? It was Ryoko wasn't it? I'm so sorry she left I couldn't do anything about it!"Sasami said with a worried expression. It took her awhile to notice Kagome "They know don't they?" she asked Tenchi.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami everything's fine we just have to explain where you come from and what you are." Tenchi tells her he looks around "Where's everyone?" he asked  
  
"Well Washu is still locked up in her lab, Kiyone and Mihoshi are patrolling they should be here soon, Ryo-oki is with Ayeka upstairs, " before Sasami could finish Kiyone and Mihoshi walked in through the door in the Galaxy police officer outfits, Ayeka and Ryo-oki (child form)came down the stairs, behind them Azaka playing on a game boy. Ryo-oki jumps onto the couch not noticing Kagome and Souta landing on Kagome lap transforming into her animal form.  
  
"It's so cute!" Kagome shouted while picking Ryo-oki up and giving her a hug. After seeing Kilala transform this didn't scare her one bit. Kiyone froze remembering what Tenchi said earlier.  
  
"It's alright Kiyone; we just have to explain everything to them. All thanks to Ryoko." Tenchi told them.  
  
"So I'm guessing Ryoko attacked our guest, its just like her to do something like that, am I correct Lord Tenchi?" Ayeke stated looking at Kagome.  
  
"Actually I attacked her first." Kagome said trying to get everyone to stop scolding Ryoko; everyone just seemed too stared at her.  
  
"Its Ryoko's fault in the first place, if she hadn't just appeared out of nowhere you wouldn't have attacked her, how did you shot energy blast anyway?" he asked her.  
  
"Well it all started on my fifteenth birthday... (You know the story)... Then I started to train myself how to use my miko power and became stronger," Kagome said "now you how did you end up with a bunch of demons?"  
  
"Well there not really demons there .... (you know this story too)....and they decided to stay so I let them" Tenchi finished his story when a loud BANG sound was heard from the broom closet.  
  
~~~~~~~ Feudal Japan ~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the gang (excluding Kagome) where out looking for a rumored to be on a near by hill so far they had found nothing but a few low level demons it was at the end of one of those battles that they ran into the wolf demon, Kouga.  
  
"Where's my woman? Dog turd!" Kouga demanded looking for Kagome who was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Kagome is not your women, wolf!!" Inuyaha snared at him.  
  
"Why you overgrown kitten." Kouga snared back.  
  
"What did you call me cat?" Inuyasha growled  
  
"Why you!" they both began to growl and snare at each other.  
  
"Shippou what are they saying?" Miroku asked the fox kit.  
  
"Just a bunch of insults like always." He replied 'I wish Kagome was here to stop this' he thought. He sat next to Sango and Kilala who where eating a bag of popcorn Kagome had left behind. Miroku sat on the other side of Sango after a few minutes of watching the fight his hand began to wonder.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Monk" Sango said hitting his hand hard.  
  
"Why Sango I'm insulted that you would think of me in such a way." Miroku said holding his hand. Kouga and Inuyasha continued to fight snare and bark until they began to attack each other physically. Miroku continued to try and grope Sango until she finally knocked him unconscious with her boomerang and Shippou just ate popcorn watching the whole time.  
  
Sesshomaru was following a demon that had kidnapped Rin it kept disappearing and reappearing as if it wanted him to follow it someplace.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru please forgive your lowly servant Jaken. Jaken is very sorry for letting the child fall into the hands of the other demon." Jaken the ugly told demon apologized  
  
"Jaken" Sesshomaru said  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, as you wish lord Sesshomaru...." Jaken continued to say until he was knocked unconscious by a rock." (Incase anyone is wondering Sesshomaru throw the rock*)  
  
After about an hour they came to a hill where he saw the demon drop Rin next to a fox demon that was one of Inuyasha companions.  
  
"Hi Rins, Rin." Rin said happily smiling at Shippou.  
  
"Hi I'm Shippou" he said smiling back 'she kind of reminds me of Kagome' he thought "Want some" he offered her some popcorn which she gladly ate.  
  
Sesshomaru looked around and sure enough found his half-brother fighting with a wolf demon. He walked over to Rin and noticed that next to the demon exterminator was the monk unconscious with a rather large bump on his head, and that the girl Inuyasha always traveled with that usually wore the indecent kimono was not there. He sat next to Rin and accepted the popcorn she offered him.  
  
"Ku ku ku, now that everyone's here except the miko it time to die." Naraku who was wearing his bamboo pelt said with a girl that looked exactly like Kagome standing next to him known as Kikyo .He was ignored by everyone. (Sweet drop)  
  
Suddenly out of the blue a huge hole form in middle of the sky and sucked everyone except Naraku in.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
NG: That's the end of chapter 2 hope you like It.*Please review * Right fluffy (look at the guy whose lap she's sitting on who is Sesshomaru tied to a chair unable to move.)  
  
Sesshomaru: Stares at her threatenlly  
  
NG: (smiles) "fluffy" (strokes Sesshomaru's tail)  
  
Fluffy: is heard purring  
  
Take: appears out of nowhere " Ice Ice in my drink, the night wind is good for our health."  
  
NG: "What that suppose to mean anyway?" (fluffy is heard purring in the back ground)  
  
Take: "It means what it means" Look around and sees the rest of the inu gang (inuyasha, Kagome, shippou, And Rin)in a cage of Bamboo. Disappears and reappeared with more Bamboo and starts to decorate the cage. "Bye Bye" (Is petting Kilala in the process.) 


	3. Kikyo's attack, Sesshomarus pradicament

NG: (Shown sitting on Sesshomaru's lap which is bound to the chair he's sitting on) come on admit it.  
  
Sesshomaru: No (refuses to look at any one)  
  
NG: Then why did you agree (Gives a sweet smile) Sesshomaru: It is none of your concern  
  
NG: Fine be that way (starts to struck Sesshomarus tail and after a few second purring is heard coming from the demon lord) Well Sesshomaru refuses to say he like it when his tail petted so I'll answer one Question Ice Ice in my drink means........ I don't know! Take stole it and she won't tell any one so I just think it's funny. AND we have released the children Rin and Shippou to cause disaster in the world! (Smiles)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Ku ku ku, now that everyone's here except the miko it time to die."Naraku who was wearing his bamboo pelt said with a girl that looked exactly like Kagome standing next to him she was known as Kikyo. He was ignored by everyone. (Sweet drop)  
  
Suddenly out of the blue a huge hole forms in the middle of the sky and sucked everyone except Naraku in.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
************************future************************************  
  
Everyone ran into the Broom closet even Kagome and Souta who thought it was strange that everyone was going in. When they entered the lab they found not only Washu but one demon and a half demon fighting, they were destroying her lap with each blow they tried to strike at each other.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Your even worst than Mihoshi, Stop that you're destroying my lab." Washu kept shouting while running back and forth, all they did was ignore her and continued to fight. 'If I didn't know better I'd say that was Inuyasha and Kouga fighting, but there in the past aren't they?' Kagome thought while looking at the fight. 'What that huge hole in the middle of the lab don't tell me it another one of Washu's experiments' Tenchi thought at the same time, he looked around and saw a girl with a giant boomerang on her back she was carrying a child with a fluffy tail along with a monk they where running there way. He looked at Kagome and saw that she seems to recognize them.  
  
"Sango, Shippou, Miroku what are you doing here?" Kagome asked them 'I knew I couldn't be that lucky.' She thought as Shippou jump into her arms.  
  
"KAGOMETHATHUGEBLACKTHINGSUCKEDUSINANDTHROWUSOUTHEREALNGWITHSESSHOMARUANDRIN .BUTBEFOREALLTHISHAPPENINUYASHAANDKOUGABEGANTOFIGHTBECAUSEKOUGASAIDYOUWHEREH ISWOMENBUTINUYASHASAIDYOUWHERNTANDTHEYSTARTEDTOTHROWINSULTSATEACHOTHERTHENTH EYBEGANDTOFIGHT!" Shippou said without taking a breath before Kagome stop him.  
  
"Say it again but slower this time." She told him  
  
"Well before that huge black thing sucked us in Inuyasha and Kouga stated to fight over the same thing, then that black thing sucked us in and throw us here where you are." He stopped and saw Ryoko flying towards the two battling demons.  
  
"Stop this at once." Ayeka shouted as a blast of wind came strait at them. It was blocked by Kamidake and Azake (Wooden form) who created a force filled that protected everyone.  
  
"What's going on?" Tenchi asked Washu with an I know this is your fault look.  
  
"Well my new invention works and it brought me some new guinea pigs, but I can't make them stop fighting." Washu said quickly and keep looking at her lab being destroyed. When Inuyasha and Kouga destroyed a big machine labeled: guinea pigs from the past: the hole disappeared.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! They've been fighting like this for hours; Inuyasha doesn't even know Sesshomarus here!" Shippou complained to her 'She'll stop this, Kagome can do anything' he thought.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, he nodded, and Suddenly Ryoko was thrown towards a girl with raven black hair in a checkered kimono (Rin), but before Ryoko reached her the girl was pushed out a the way by Sesshomaru who ended up being flung into a cylinder shaped machine that trapped him and started to produce smoke taking him out of sight. 'This has gone far enough' an angered Kagome thought 'Time for the "s" Word'  
  
"SIT!" (THUMP) Kagome screamed sending him to the ground along with Kouga who he had a hold on.  
  
"Bitch why'd you do that? He screamed after the rosary wore off.  
  
"SIT!" (THUMP) She screamed again  
  
"Wench" he muttered  
  
"Sit!"(Thump) "Because you just destroyed this whole place with your silly fight" She replied glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Feh" He sat cross legged where he was sat once the rosary wore off. Kouga had hid behind Jaken after the first sit and a dagger look from Kagome, unfortunately Jaken made it through the portal. Washu's Lab went silent as Kagome walked up to the crater Inuyasha was sitting in 'If there one thing you should never do its get Kagome angry' Tenchi thought remembering his encounters with his angry cousin. Just when Kagome was going to shout one of Washu's inventions played to the song of the little mermaid forgetting all about Inuyasha Everyone went towards the cylinder. It began to open and before anyone could move a silver blur ran past them and locked itself to Kagome's leg. It was Sesshomaru child form.  
  
"I want my mommy" he began to cry, Kagome not being able to resist tried to clam him down.  
  
"Bitch let him go." Inuyasha commanded as he noticed Sesshomarus scent.  
  
"Inuyasha he's only a child." Kagome scolded him, still trying to clam Sesshomaru after a few minutes he stopped crying.  
  
"Can't you see that's the same person that's tried to kill us only smaller?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"He's a scawy man make him go away pwease, pwease!" Sesshomaru begged Kagome and jumped grabbing hold of Kagome's waist.  
  
"Get your hands off her you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Sesshomaru's by the tail and yanking with all his might but Sesshomaru held on with a death grip. 'I've had enough' Kagome thought  
  
"Inuyasha, let him go or I'll say it" She warned him, he ignored her but let go when he felt someone pulling his ears.  
  
"Bitch, what do you think your doing?" He growled at Washu who was floating over his head.  
  
"Hold still pup, these are real aren't they? I thought humans didn't have animal characteristics then what's been said." Washu told herself her observations.  
  
"Wench I'm only half human, the other half demon. Now get your hands off my ears, bitch." He shouted at her trying to get out of reach but she continued to hover over him. So he began to run back and forth around the Lab trying to get away from her until Kikyo appeared.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She shouted getting his attention, she let louse an arrow that went strait toward his heart.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome shouted before the arrow hit him instead sending him to the ground with a loud thump. Just then Kikyo placed another arrow to her bow and shout a fatal shot towards Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" everyone seem to shout as the arrow went toward its target, but before it hit a hand shot out and caught it, it was Sesshomaru who had climbed into her arms. He held it for awhile until it began to burn his hand and he dropped it immediately.  
  
"It huwts, it huwts make it better pwease!" he cried holding out his hand to Kagome; she took it and examine his hand.  
  
"Hold still and all heal it for you." She said in a tender voice. He stop fidgeting and stayed still, a pink light surrounded his hand and it was healed instantly.  
  
"Thank you wady Kagome." Sesshomaru said politely, he looked over at Inuyasha and pointed. "Can you sit him again?" He asked her cutely.  
  
"Sure." Kagome replied 'After what you did who cares what Inuyasha thinks plus it'll make me feel better too.'  
  
(NG: I am not a complete Kikyo hater but she freaks me out. (Shivers) so if you like Kikyo just imagine you PE teacher or the teacher you hate the most or someone you don't like instead!)  
  
"Inuyasha I see that I will not be able to take you to hell with me today, until we meet again." Kikyo began to ascend into the sky, of Washu's lab. (Note: if you have watch Tenchi Muyo you would know that there's a force field there) Kikyo was electrified as she reach Washu's ceiling, after being electrified she looked like fried bacon she began to fall and slashed into a huge water tank in the middle of Washu's Lab. After that Kikyo thought she was safe but she was swallowed by a giant green fish that turn greener and spat her out into the water.  
  
"Ouch that's got to hurt!" Ryoko said looking away.  
  
"You should know you flu into that force flied too." Ayeka stated getting a death look from Ryoko.  
  
"Pour fish it tried to eat Kikyo." Shippou said jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted getting ready to go and save her.  
  
"Sit! Sit!" Sesshomaru began to sing "Sit! Sit!"  
  
"Okay sit (thump) sit (thump) sit (thump)!" Kagome sang happily along with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ice Ice in my Dwink!" Sesshomaru continued to sing "Ice Ice in my dwink" he started to clap his hands as Kagome held him.  
  
"Not this again I thought you got over this years ago, wait!, How old are you?" Inuyasha asked asked recovering from the sits. (Pour Kikyo everyone forgot about her.)  
  
"Sesshow is fouw?" Sesshomaru said holding up four fingers in the air.  
  
"That's just great I have to go through this again?" Inuyasha shouted in a frustrated tone toward Sesshomaru who cuddled into Kagome making look like he was scared.  
  
"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome said turning to Sesshomaru, "pour thing did he scare you?"  
  
"Yes, wawy much!" he replied looking up at her. Inuyasha began to growl when Sesshomaru curled up into a ball in Kagome's arms wrapping his tail around her waist. But before could do anything Mihoshi blurted out, "Where's the bathroom?" She ended up tripping in her search; she fell into Ryoko knocking her down onto Inuyasha like dominos. The confused Mihoshi recovered quickly and Washu once again led her upstairs to where the bathroom was located. The started pirate and dog demon noticed there position and quickly stood up seeing everyone staring at them. Inuyasha glowered at Sesshomaru once he became aware of his tongue sticking out at him.  
  
"Now, now Seshomaru that's not very polite." Kagome said in a motherly voice, she turned to Inuyasha and a commanding voice said "Stop staring at him immediately!"  
  
NG: I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but my math teacher gave me a lot of homework so if you want you can kill him not me! OK so today is interview the characters today guest is the one tied to this chair which is Sesshomaru. So fluffy what do you think of the story?  
  
Sesshomaru: I am disappointed I have become a child, How did you know I use to say ice ice in my drink?  
  
NG: You don't like it  
  
Sesshomaru: I do enjoy the many sits my brother gets  
  
NG: (Smiles) OK Bye bye 


	4. Kikyo Kidnaped, Jaken Knocked out

NG: Hello how are you hopefully fine I finish my project so I'm writing or would it be called typing (has become confused)  
  
Sesshomaru (fluffy): you have become confused 70 times including this one today.  
  
NG: you've been counting?  
  
Fluffy: don't flatter yourself there is noting else this Sesshomaru can do.  
  
NG: so are you going to say it?  
  
Fluffy: Very well I'll humor you this once!  
  
NG: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Fluffy: Neither NG and Take own the shows Tenchi nor Inuyasha.  
  
NG: But you know what?  
  
Fluffy: what?  
  
NG: One day I'll own you (gives sweet smile)  
  
Fluffy ((sweat drop)  
  
########################################################################  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Inuyasha glowered at Sesshomaru once he became aware of his tongue sticking out at him.  
  
"Now, now Sesshomaru that's not very polite." Kagome said in a motherly voice, she turn to Inuyasha in a commanding voice said "Stop staring at him immediately!"  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Kikyo finally emerged from the bottomless depth of the fish tank soaking wet. Everyone is very surprised to see her. Kiyone appeared in front of her looking at her watch.  
  
"There is a wanted criminal in the premises." Kiyone said.  
  
"Coordinates are not far," Mihoshi added right behind her, she started walking, "getting closer and closer." She screams as she cries out, "Enemy located! Standing right in front of me!" Mihoshi points to Kikyo. Dr. Clay emerges from behind Kikyo and kidnaps her. Before anyone can stop him, Dr. Clay boards his spaceship with Kikyo and heads off to space. (No one was really going to stop him except maybe Inuyasha) This all happen so fast no one could move. Inuyasha with his unknown emotions over Kikyo leaps after it yelling.  
  
"Come back here you demon and spit her out this instant!" he yelled  
  
"Inuyasha that's a ship not a demon." Kagome told him.  
  
"You mean were in water?" He said looking around him.  
  
"No it's a space ship it goes into space." She continued  
  
"What's space, you mean like a gap of space." he said holding his hands out in a picture of a large space.  
  
"No, like space- rockets that fly into space, up there where all the stars are outside the Earth's atmosphere." Kagome said trying to be patient.  
  
"Like Ryo-oki of course!" Ryoko volunteered.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha turned away angry that he couldn't understand. (If he actually did he would never admit it) to every ones surprise Shippou and child Sesshomaru under stood it with there over active imaginations. No one else from the Feudal Era really understood anything that was going on much less the explanation offered.  
  
"Wady Kagome, do you mean the space ship took the bad smelling human to wewe the staws awe?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome very cute face making Inuyasha look extremely stupid.  
  
"Exactly you're so smart for a four year old you know that." Kagome told him happily 'at least someone understands me' she thought. The compliment had Sesshomaru blushing a cute pink color.  
  
"Does anyone really care that that girl was kidnapped?" Kiyone asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome that girl looks just like you?" Tenchi told her.  
  
"That giwl was ugwy she looked noting wike wady Kagome, wady Kagome Is much pwettiew and that giwl smell wike diwt but wady Kagome smells wike fwowews." Sesshomaru protested, making Kagome blush at his statement.  
  
"Well you see no one really cares about Kikyo except maybe Inuyasha, we really hope that that weird short looking person gets rid of her for us." Sango told them. Inuyasha is to busy examing the machine to really notice what there talking about.  
  
"Lady Kagome am I correct to think that we are in the future?" Miroku asked her, examing the machines as well as listening to the conversation.  
  
"Yes you are, but you're not exactly at my house but at my cousins Tenchi." She told them.  
  
"Know correct me if I'm wrong Kagome, but I believe that you are already accented with this people from the past," Washu began to state, "now if my hypostasis is correct you have simultaneously been going back and forth between present time and the past. Where if I'm not mistaken has caused you to meet all these people which have already expired." Everyone except for Kagome and Tenchi had become confused by what she said even if it was one of her simple explanations.  
  
"Well you see after I broke the jewel I felt it was my responsibility to put it together so." Kagome began to finish her story when, "Ow ow ow!"  
  
"Wench release my lord this instant." Jaken demanded, hitting Kagome with the staff of two heads, "What did you do to him anyway turn him back this instant wench!"  
  
"Fwog stop that wight or W'ww make you wegret it!" Sesshomaru said trying to act threatenly. Jaken stopped hitting her immediately.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, this instant Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken continued until he was knocked unconscious by a very annoyed Kouga.  
  
"Come on Kagome let's leave those pups and go to my cave together for some quality time together." Kouga said trying to pry Sesshomaru off her, mean while Sesshomaru held on with a death grip.  
  
"Hey, wolf Kagome is going nowhere with you." Inuyasha said grabbing hold of Kouga's tail, Kouga let go of Sesshomaru. 'This it now or never' Kagome thought.  
  
"Sit boy" Kagome screamed sending both Inuyasha and Kouga to the ground.  
  
"Bitch why'd you go and do that for?" Inuyasha screamed at her.  
  
"Couldn't you wait till dog trud let go of me?" Kouga asked her, but they where both wasting there breaths because she wasn't paying any attention to them, instead she was talking to Washu.  
  
"Can't you send them back there really not conventional for this time especially Kouga and Inuyasha!" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Negative the wolf and the dog destroyed my time generator and it'll take me a while to fix I, the bottom line is there stuck here." Washu told her.  
  
"How long will it take you to fix it?" Kiyone asked the little genius  
  
"After all Washu it should be a synch for you after all you are the greatest genius in the Universe." Tenchi told her, 'if a house full of people from space isn't bad enough add demons from the past' he thought.  
  
"Kagome I'll tell you what I'll do it on one condition." Washu said turning to Kagome.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked 'don't tell me I have to agree to let Inuyasha and Kouga be guinea pigs.' She thought that was it until,  
  
"If you call me LITTLE WASHU!!!!!!!" everyone fell anime style at Washu's request.  
  
"Find anything else Little Washu?" Kagome asked in giggles, but was interrupted by Mihoshi.  
  
"Now where would I hide if I was turtle?" Mihoshi asked looking around. (Everyone fell anime style again)  
  
"Do you mean the green thingy Rin is playing with?" Jaken asked pointing to where the girl Sesshomaru save was well entertain by a small green turtle. Jaken was quickly knocked out before he could continue this time by Ayeka who had just noticed him, but no one paid attention because Mihoshi was running towards Rin screaming turtie.  
  
"Turtie, turtie! There you are." She said," May I please have him back Please please."  
  
"Kagome, Rin was playing with the thing that is the same color as Jaken but much cutter." Rin said smiling, Shippou walked up to Mihoshi and Rin looking at the turtle. Suddenly red lights covered the Lab and sirens started to sound.  
  
NG: So what did you think of that one? I still with who Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka and Miroku are going to be paired with and if you don't want them paired together to pair them with maid up characters is another option. I also fix the first three chapters I made them clearer to read so go back and see if there's something you missied.  
  
Sesshomaru: What happen to Rin?  
  
NG (looks into small mirror): looks like her and Shippou are having a good time robbing a candy store.  
  
Sesshomaru: When are you going to call them back?  
  
NG: I already did there the ones who don't want to come back. 


	5. Mihoshi, Mihoshi, Mihoshi

FADE IN: (Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi or Inu Yasha. You know the rest) Well after what seems like a year. This story is updated! (*surprise, surprise!*)  
  
NG: Take, you take way to long! Take: Oh well, we must cut our hair, pierce our ears, and continue on the road of life! NG: And what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Take: (hehehe) I don't no! All I know is that 4 now I shall update the story! Even if it takes me a week. or more.yeah. N E Ways-the story!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: "INTRUDER, INTRUDER, INTRUDER, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT," a siren shouted, "INTRUDER HAS BEEN DETECTED IN THE LIVINGROOM!"  
  
"How did anyone get through my new 300,500 kilobit security system?" Washu asked, in disbelief while typing on her computer. Suddenly, a huge screen flat TV came down showing a picture of a short girl about 5'3, brown hair with orange streaks throughout it. She wore an outfit that strongly resembled a space pirates' and a skeleton ring around her neck. She was easily dogging all of Washu's security precautions: Fire balls, exploding volleyballs. (You know the normal Washu stuffs)  
  
"Washu, that's Take! She is Mihoshi's cousin and a good friend of mine." Kiyone said, "Washu turn the security system off."  
  
(A/n: Unity! (referring to the passage written to the Italians15:5) we all must stick together with a spirit of unity!)  
  
"She is quite impressive. Do you think she would mind if I used her as a guinea pig?" She asked innocently. The door to the lab was quickly burst open.  
  
"Kiyone, Mihoshi, there's trouble! Everyone in this house has been declared a wanted criminal under the order of the new Jurian king. You all must run now! They were told to kill at first sight." Take said running in front of Kiyone, as everyone started into the living room, she noticed the large group of people surrounding the house. Making things worse they were all galaxy police officers. How had they got here so fast?  
  
"Come on people we should be able to take on these officers! I mean we do have two pirates, a genius, and dog-demons. Not to mention a demon slayer, wolf, monk, galaxy police officer(s) (there is two if you count the klutz) .etc. " the smart genius remarked.  
  
They could defeat them! Take thought. Well, if they wanted to escape they had to. If there was just some way to reach a ship, get away before a larger group of officers got here.'  
  
"Good idea, G.P.! Washu said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"It's Take, Washu, a person not a guinea pig," Kiyone said, "and get that thing off her h-" before she could finish her sentence Take had smashed the mind reader thing to pieces. While this was happening Inu Yasha took the opportunity to get out his sword. He ran out toward the surprised officers followed by Kouga and Ryoko. Balls of energy, tornados, and a big wind by the time they were done with the GXP officers they were all on the ground, but miraculously not one single one was killed just unconscious. Even though that fight was over and another had begun between Inu Yasha & Kagome (who else?). Insults were heard all over Washu's lab.  
  
Stuff like:  
  
"Mini-skirt wearing fairy!" Inu Yasha  
  
"Big nose ugly face troll!" Kouga  
  
"You look like a girl." Inu Yasha  
  
"No, YOU look like a girl! Kouga  
  
"You're so dumb you chase your own tail" Inu Yasha  
  
"You're so dumb if I threw a stick off a cliff you would try and fetch it." Kouga  
  
"You're so dumb you bark at yourself." Inu Yasha  
  
"Flea bitter, color blind, stray who-" Kouga started.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING?!!!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Lady Kagome is it right if we have become outlaws? Shouldn't we escape this instant before more pulezze come?" Miroku said  
  
"It's the police Miroku, but your right Tenchi, how are we going to do and what about Inu Yasha and the others?" Kagome questioned Tenchi.  
  
"Well we could." Tenchi was cut off a few seconds later by the big TV screen.  
  
"Residents of the mountain area, there are some of the most wanted criminals living in your area! Please ignore blinking lights, loud bangs, and other strange noises. If you happen to see this commotion outside please call, 1-800-222-5822 and we shall erase your memory!" The reporter said showing a big warning sign.  
  
"Wow! You guys we better call that number." Mihoshi states to them. Everyone stared at her. She turned away from the window with the blue and red light beams leaking through as someone from outside called out,  
  
"WE ARE THE GALAXY POLICE! COME OUT UNARMED AND WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." "What the-was that loud screech?" Inu Yasha asked while holding his ears down.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome what was that? It hurt my ears!" Shippou said as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. *meanwhile*  
  
(A/n: We need frosting on our plates!)  
  
"How should she know dog turd?" Kouga said while also holding his ears.  
  
".because you stupid wolf, this is her time!" Inu Yasha said beginning another quarrel.  
  
"It's an instrument used to increase someone's voice and make it hearable to the human ears that are far away." announced Washu, and confusing Shippou (she was ignored by Inu Yasha and Kouga who were in there own little world).  
  
"Guys.we have to walk outside with our hands in the air." Mihoshi said lifting her arms up and starting to walk toward the door. She was grabbed by the collar be the most #1 pirate, Take.  
  
(a/n: It's as cold as an ice cube in the winter!)  
  
"Mihoshi, my brainless twit of a cousin, you are a class x criminal." Take made an attempt to explain while handing Mihoshi the Galaxy Police handbook.  
  
"X.x.x." Mihoshi sang (sweatdrop). "Aww, here it is- When encounter, shot at first glance. GIVE NO MERCY OR PITTY!" she finished reading.  
  
"Mihoshi what does this mean?" Take questioned, not letting go of Mihoshi. "It means that we should walk out." Mihoshi answered simply.  
  
"IT MEANS THAT AS SOON AS WE WALK OUT WE'LL BE SHOT!" Kiyone said grabbing a hold Mihoshi too.  
  
"Kiyone, I was sure that by now you would be able to handle Mihoshi." Take stated, looking as if she were surprised.  
  
"You lived with her for fifteen years and never controlled her, only outsmarted her." Kiyone said in her defense, trying to strangle Mihoshi at the same time. "Dear, a baby could outsmart Mihoshi." Take said grabbing Kiyone.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/n: Sorry all 4 this chapter! Tell us what you think! NG: By the way Take why do you keep interrupting the story w/ you're weird saying (that were probably taken n e way)? Take: I can't help it.I don't know why, I guess! Ice, ice in my drink! *opens freezer door.Why is there a snowman in here?!  
  
FADE OUT  
  
(Take: Oh yeah, next Ch. To be updated very soon!) 


	6. Escaping The Galaxy Police

NG: hello again sorry for the last late late late late late late late late late late late late late  
  
Sesshomaru: enough already  
  
NG: Ok!!!  
  
Take: it took me for ever to update and I am sorry  
  
NG: it also gave me a brake (even thought we don't have that long of starting it) to think about the story Which I am happy to report is coming along!!! BUT I NEED YOUR HELP I need to KNOW if you want Sesshomaru to be a child for awhile or do you want him to turn back into an adult quickly? If you do not decide this then I won't Know what you want and I use an old method to decide!  
  
Take: Ok already start the story  
  
NG: OKAY!!!  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
"Kiyone, I was sure that by now you would be able to handle Mihoshi." Take stated, looking as if she were surprised.  
  
"You lived with for fifteen years and never controlled her." Kiyone said in her defense, trying to strangle Mihoshi at the same time. "Dear, a baby could outsmart Mihoshi." Take said grabbing Kiyone.  
  
******************* **************************** ************************  
  
"Instead of fighting we should be thinking of ways to escape without everyone getting hurt."Tenchi stated.  
  
"What we need is a distraction." Kagome said  
  
"I've got it," Washu yelled getting every ones attention "Mihoshi, Where's your turtle?" She asked.  
  
"The turtle is......................??????" Mihoshi began looking very confused "Now where would I hide if I where a turtle?" (Everyone anime drop except for Mihoshi) She began looking around once again.  
  
"You know we could use the wolf." Inuyasha said looking hopeful.  
  
"And leave you here with my women, pup." Kouga shouted, an argument broke once again except this time everyone ignored them completely.  
  
"Kagome where is Lord Sesshomaru? Rin wants to show him this green thing that look a bit like Jaken." Rin asked Kagome tugging at her skirt, and holding up the turtle.  
  
"Shippou and Sesshomaru right?" Washu continued after getting a nod from Kagome, "I need you to get off Kagome for awhile do you mind I need her assistances."  
  
"What exactly going on here?" Souta asked completely confused by what was happening.  
  
"Well, by the looks of it Washu was working on a new experiment some how brought people from the past into the future so she could use them for guinea pigs, who by some weird way ended up being friends with Kagome. But those two (she pointed at Kouga and Inuyasha) where fighting and ended up destroying a bit of Washu's Lab. And in the process he (pointed at Sesshomaru who looked like he would never let go) was turned into a child. Then Mihoshi cousin (pointed at Take who was still trying to pry Kiyone off of Mihoshi) came and warned that we have all become wanted criminals again except this time you're coming along since you've probably become wanted criminals also. Now there coming up with a plan to get us out safely." Sasami said with this is normal smile directed at him, Souta blushed and looked away.  
  
"Sango, please take care of Sesshomaru, Shippou and Rin." Kagome told her friend.  
  
"Of course Kagome." Sango made her way to grab but Sesshomaru reluctantly jumped off himself and got behind Rin.  
  
"Rin may I please have the Jaken looking thing?" Kagome asked her  
  
"But Rin wants to......Ok" Rin said handing the turtle to Kagome and grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's tail instead  
  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru began to whine "wet me go too I'w pwomise to pwotect you."  
  
"Don't worry Sesshomaru Kagome won't be in any danger whats so ever." Washu told him.  
  
"Little Washu I've got the turtle from Rin what do you want me to do?" Kagome asked  
  
"Place the turtle over there" she pointed to a large machine over to the left of the Lab "Kiyone, Take get the ship ready.  
  
"Um, Washu the ships been ready since before I got here I made sure of that." Take said with a small smirk.  
  
"Good, then all of you stand on that platform and prepare to leave as soon as possible, Kagome stay here with me."  
  
"Rin like your fluffy tail it reminds me of Lord Sesshomaru's Fluffy tail." Rin talked a thousand words per second at Sesshomaru and lead him to the platform. Once everyone was on the the platform (Inuyasha and Kouga had been dragged and where still arguing and didn't know what was going on, everyone else obeyed without any problems) Washu began to type on her computer and everyone disappeared after a few seconds.  
  
"Now time to put my plan into action." Washu said with an evil glint in her eyes-.  
  
**********************************minutes later***************************  
  
"WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The commander of the Galaxy Police shouted, Smoke began to cover the house and instantly a huge over grown Turtle monster step out of no where its teeth where sharp it claws where deadly after standing there for a second it began shooting lasers out of its eyes.  
  
"FIRE!!!" at the commander's order they open fired and attack it, they continued shooting at it for some time without success.  
  
"COMMANDER, COMMANDER we just got just got a report something excited Earth's orbit an hour ago."  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" the commander suddenly noticed that the laser that where being shot form the creature did no damage at all and that the shots being fired seem to go through the creature.  
  
"HOLD FIRE" everyone obeyed and stopped firing, he walked up to the monster and it disappeared the smoke also disappeared revealing that the house was gone as well and in there place was a small green turtle with a tape recorded strapped to his back.  
  
"CONGRADULATIONS!" Kagome's came out happily "you must have figured out that the monster was a hologram, now as you can see you took your own sweet time giving us more then enough time to escape! We may not all be as smart as Washu, the greatest genius in the universe, (Washu made her say that part) but we are not complete idiots, well except for Mihoshi, Kouga and Inuyasha," she said the last part as an after thought  
  
"Don't forget Ryoko!" Washu's voice was heard in the distance.  
  
"So see you later!!!!!!" Kagome said once again sounding extremely cheerful.  
  
"PS: I am the #1 scientific genius in the Universe!!" Washu's voice.  
  
"I already said that!" Kagome's voice.  
  
"I Know but he might have missed it." Washu's voice.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome's voice. The tape player was stripped off the turtles back by the commander, but Washu left a message for him saying IM THE GREATEST GENIUS IN THE UNIVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
"Commander I think they got away." An officer stated  
  
"I KNOW THAT YOU IDOIT." The commander screamed at him.  
  
***************************** *********************************** *******  
  
NG: It take me a while longer to update again you see my brother got into some bad sites and my computer got full of viruses (cough 1,585 cough all because cough he was lonely) and my dad has to get it fixed.  
  
Sesshomaru: What are you going to do in the meantime?  
  
(Interrupted Sesshomaru)  
  
NG: I am going to write more to the story in mine and Takes notebook  
  
Sesshomaru: I meant with me  
  
NG: I'm ganna keep you tied to this chair. And I'm also going to see if I can get Shippou and Rin to come back.  
  
Take: Bye bye.  
  
NG: until next time!!!!!!!!!!!111 


	7. Deciding rooms

NG: Hello one and all my Dad decided to not take the computer (probably forgot, but I'm not complaining) so I am able to update the story  
  
Take: 1,585, all because he was lonely  
  
NG: Yep pathetic isn't it  
  
Take: The sun bright, the sun bright, the sun is sun is shining bright today. I sound like a record player. Panda why are you standing standing on you head?  
  
NG: Take, who are you talking to?  
  
Take: My Panda, Panda why are you eating all the bamboo I stole. Stop it there you're back to normal.  
  
NG: Okay..............  
  
********************** ********** *************** ***********************  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
"PS I am the greatest scientist genius in the universe!!" Washu's voice  
  
"I already said that!" Kagome's voice  
  
"I know but he might have missed it." Washu's voice  
  
"Okay..." The recorder was striped off the turtles back by the commander, but on the back was one of Washu's messages "I AM THE GREATEST GENIUES IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I think the got away sir." An officer stated to the commander.  
  
"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the commander yelled  
  
***************** ************************** ****************** *********  
  
The ship  
  
The noise the children torturing Jaken in the background was drowned out by an alien princess yelling at a space pirate who was shooting blast of energy down at her shield, Inuyasha couldn't help but admire the space pirate's power to shot blast and fly. Ayeka shot a blast of energy back at Ryoko who shot out a blat herself. The attacks collided setting off a large explosion. Everyone had the same expression on there face looking at the ones who caused it. The smoke was overwhelming; Washu quickly vented it out and went back to driving the spaceship, while muttering to herself. Tenchi stared disbelievingly at the girls telling them to cleanup. Sesshomaru appeared out of no where and jump onto Kagome's arms once again.  
  
"Wady Kagome that was vewy scawy." He told her, using the blast as an excuse to coddle up to her. Tenchi came over to stand by her.  
  
"Sorry about all this." He told her, "Why didn't you tell me about you traveling to the past sooner?" he finished asking.  
  
"The same reason you didn't tell me about you alien girlfriends." She replied  
  
"There not my girl friends, what about you and you boyfriends." He ask enjoying his payback.  
  
"There not my. Little Washu" Kagome said thankful for a reason to change subjects.  
  
"Tenchi, Kagome, since both of you seem the sanest people at this moment I need you both to figure out where everyone's going to sleep." Washu told them" I believe where ganna be the most wanted criminal for quite awhile."  
  
"Washu is there anyway you can make extra rooms like the way you did with your Lab." He asked her.  
  
"Already ahead of you." She told him  
  
"PERVERT!!!!" Everyone turn to see Miroku knocked unconscious by Kiyone who was still pounding on him.  
  
"Does he always do that?" Ayeka asked Sango  
  
"Always, If you'll excuse me I have to go save him." Sango told her, she left to go pry Kiyone off of the perverted monk.  
  
"Told you." Kagome said to Tenchi and brought Sesshomaru closer to her.  
  
"And to think I didn't believe you." Tenchi replied shaking his head.  
  
"Tenchi, catch" Washu throw him four small cubes each a different color, "I don't have enough time to make more Take and Kiyone can share a room. Fuzzy over there can sleep on the roof with Ryoko. And then you can have 2 people per room except for one room will have to have three." Washu left after that.  
  
"So how are we ganna decide."Kagome asked tuning to Tenchi. 30 Minutes later  
  
"Ok everyone pay attention." Everyone turn to look at Kagome. "We are going to decide rooms. In this box (Tenchi point to a box with a whole in it sitting on the table) there are balls with different numbers on it, each ball has a pair except one that has a three with the same number, depending on what number you draw it will decide who your roommate is and what room or closet your in" She quickly explain about the closet becoming rooms, all the while holding onto Sesshomaru who still refuse to let go of her. "Kiyone and Take will share a room in the ship; the rest of us will be in the house." Growls where heard coming from Inuyasha and Kouga, who instead of fighting where looking angrily at Sesshomaru who was ignoring them completely, instead he coddle deeper into Kagome's embrace.  
  
"But Lady Kagome there are only eight rooms in the chart you made." A now conscious Miroku stated.  
  
"Well you see we ran out of rooms so Inuyasha and Ryoko are going to sleep on the roof." Tenchi told them.  
  
"So who draws first?" Kagome asked happily.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Ok so here how it goes, Azaka and Dad get dad's room, in the closet to the left of his room are Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Ayeka, Grandpa keeps his room, the closet to the right of his room will be Shippou and Rin, Kouga and Mihoshi get the guest room, and finally in the closet to the right to the guest room Sango and Kamidake." Tenchi stated showing them on the shart where there going to sleep.  
  
"But Lady Kagome, I had the same number as you and Lady Ayeka did." Miroku whined.  
  
"Yes you did, but I trust Sesshomaru more than you plus he refuses to let go of me. ZSo that means your stuck with Tenchi." Kagome told him with a huge smile.  
  
********************* *********************** ****************** ********  
  
NG: that the end to it?  
  
Take: End of chapty Bye bye.  
  
NG: Write you later! 


	8. More on the way!

Take: This is dedicated to all the reviews and loyal fans to this story. Sorry you guys (and girls) had to wait sooo long! I want to say in the future this wont happen but...I donno.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga began to growl out insults again. This time they were directed at Sesshomaru who paid little attention to them or no attention at all, knowing him.  
"Ice, ice in my drink!" Sesshomaru sang out.  
"...so Ryoko lifted Kagome in the air and was shot at with balls of energy, which means Kagome almost hit the ground but Ryoko caught her taking her higher into the sky. Ryoko then, dropped her and as she was falling Kamidake saved her. After that Ryoko got a scolding and another speech from Tenchi who made her apologize to everyone." Souta informed Sango, Shippou, Rin, and Sasami.  
"I can't believe Ryoko did that—I mean she usually doesn't try to upset Tenchi on purpose." Sasami said looking shocked.  
"Yeah, to think Sesshomaru was turned into a little kid and now he won't let go of Kagome...," Shippou stated, "and from wanting to kill Inu Yasha to ignoring him completely."  
"Not to mention we were all transported here by that huge hole Washu made." Sango added. "to becoming one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy."  
"Rin can't believe what happened. Rin thought the stars were Gods...but Rin found out the stars are just fireballs just...  
"Are you Kamidake?" She asked him.  
"I am, may I help you in any way Miss Sango?" Kamidake asked her 'She is quite attractive for a demon slayer' he thought.  
"I wish to thank you for saving Kagome she is like a little sister to and I am very thankful that you were there for her when we weren't able to be." Sango told him.  
"I doubt Ryoko would really have let her died, she probably just wanted to scare her." He replied and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Do you remember which "clo-set" we're in?" She asked while trying to pronounce the new word to her.  
"I believe it is the one next to Lord Yosho's room." He told her. Suddenly a high-pitched scream was heard.  
  
(a/n-Take: Thanks for sticking with us. Take hasn't updated in a while. Therefore no cliffy! Besides NG doesn't favor those too much... *ducks from the stuff being thrown to her from the audience b/c she interrupted the story* and now to continue...)  
  
"You don't just ask someone to bare your child, you pervert! Ayeka was heard screaming, "You are an inconsiderable jerk!" She began to beat him up after that. (a/n-Take: Sorry for interrupting again, but girls isn't it funny how the jerks get beat up while the emotional guys get made fun of!).  
"Excuse me. I have to save him again." Sango went over to the raging princess and pried her off the monk, but when she bent down to check if he was ok he groped her. This set her off beating up the pervert too and had to be pulled off by Inu Yasha.  
"You stupid monk, don't you ever learn?" Inu Yasha asked?  
"Obviously he does not." Shippou answered for the monk, considering jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Sesshomaru! Do you want to play a game Kagome showed me? It's called tag."  
"How do you pway?" Sess asked, looking curiously at the fox demon.  
"You run around trying to avoid the person that's it and if the person that's it touches you, you're it!" Shippou explained excitedly, "...so do you wanna play?"  
"Yes." He let go of Kagome who gave a thankful glance to Shippou and ran toward where Rin was, and then proceeded to run after each other.  
"Come on, Kagome I'll show you and Sango "around"." Kiyone said walking up with Sango and Take.  
"I already know this place, I've been here before, you know." Kagome told her.  
"I know, I'm going to show you some of Washu's secret places, some of those not even Tenchi knows about. These places are just for us girls." Kiyone whispered and lead them away unnoticed.  
"This is the girl's bathroom." Kiyone said opening the door. Kagome, Sango, and Take stood in awe. In front of them was a room with hot springs, waterfalls, rivers, lakes, trees all over the place, along with flowers. The whole scene was breathtaking and it was a gorgeous place! Kiyone closed the door as Noboyuki appeared before them.  
"But there's only one bathroom in this house." Kagome told them amazed, shocked, and a bit confused.  
"Excuse me, ladies." Noboyuki walked past them and opened the door to the bathroom but instead of paradise it turned out to be an ordinary bathroom.  
"That's another one of Washu's inventions?" Kagome asked Kiyone still astonished by what she had just seen.  
  
Take: More to come to this chappie soon! 


	9. The tour ends and cooking plans

NG: I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry (gasp) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry (gasp) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry (gasp) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry (gasp) sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry  
  
Sesshomaru: I think they get it already.  
  
NG: All right.  
  
Sesshomaru: now tell them.  
  
NG: Well you see I started another fanfiction by myself and then all these things happened like me getting sick lots of school projects finals and so on. your enjoying this aren't you.  
  
Sesshomaru: (smiles)  
  
NG: Most people would be scared to see you smile but I'm fearless.  
  
Take walks pass with a sign saying 'Don't believe what she says she's scared of one thing and it is' she turns the sign around but the sign is taken from her before its completely turned around.  
  
Take: We don't own Inuyasha nor Tenchi (is running away from a raging NG)  
  
Chapter 10 (actually a continuation of chapter 9 but the has extra added form there on)  
  
They followed Kiyone upstairs and into one of the many closets of the house. When they entered the closet they found dressing rooms with computers next to them each each computer and dressing room was numbered by pair.  
  
"This is the changing room, you can fine anything you could ever want to wear nd wear it. All you have to do is tell the computer next to the dresser what your looking for and it'll show you a picture it can give you close for fighting, cooking, cleaning, parties and so on." Kiyone told them.  
  
"Can it give me a demon exterminator suit like Sango's wearing?" Kagome asked excitedly as soon as Kiyone was done talking. As soon as she asked that a closet appeared next to the dressing room 1, with a multitude of demon exterminator outfits like Sango's in different colors. Kagome, Sango and Take proceeded to try on clothes they had always wanted to wear until they calmed down. After that they returned to the living room where Kiyone took them next to one of the couches on the wall was a rod shaped like a long rectangle.  
  
"Just step threw and it'll transport you." They all step threw one by one and ended up walking into a large flower field.  
  
"wow" was all Kagome and Sango where able to say.  
  
"Washu made the flower fields mainly for Sasami who missed the Jorian (sp) flowers from her planet." Kiyone told them "the flowers here are mainly Jorian(sp) but there also a mixture of earth flowers as well as other planets."  
  
"What are those?" Sango asked pointing up.   
  
"Oh you mean the platforms." Kiyone said, floating in midair where many platforms heading up like stairs each with a different color bottom to it (blue, yellow, red). Kiyone walked into a blue glowing circle in the edge of the flower field and disappeared instantly.  
  
"Kagome is all this she's showing us normal too you?" Sango asked Kagome.   
  
"Nope, this is as surprising to me as it is to you." Kagome said.  
  
"Dimensional portal like these Kiyone disappeared into are normal all over the universe but the closets and the bathroom are not." Take informed the stepping onto the blue transporter. Both Sango ands Kagome quickly followed.  
  
"took you long enough." Kiyone said as they appeared."The flowers on these platforms are rare and sometime can be toxic or dangerous in other ways. The transporters only allow adults to pass to these platforms, excluding Mihoshi." They went back to the transporter back to the entrance.  
  
"Next up he training center!" Kiyone took them to the backyard.  
  
"I'm positive that door wasn't there last time I was here." Kagome said pointing to a bright red door.  
  
"That's the training center." Kiyone open the door and walked in followed by Kagome, Sango, and Take. Inside was a large dojo which was divided into different sections. "Every time Ryoko and Ayeka got into a fight the house always gained damage as well as me and Mihoshi where becoming sluggish with our police work so Washu came up with making this training room for us to get practice as well as have battles with each other." she showed them a lever " there are three positions, one is lone fighting another is VS and the third is group battle, all you have to do is chose one and then it'll adjust to your level as well as what weapons your using. Here let me show you." Kiyone got into one of the stales and took out two guns.  
  
"Battle mode lone, battle level 14, prepare to battle 3, 2, 1 ......Begin." A loud ring went threw the dojo and Kiyone began running and shooting at the same time, as she ran object would come out of nowhere toward her as well as appeared out of the ground. Kiyone dodged all of them easily and reach a red button with the word stop on it which she pushed. Sango, Kagome and Take clapped at Kiyone's performance.  
  
"Thanks!" Kiyone said. They exited the training room and step into the backyard.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Three shouts where heard followed by Shippou jumping onto her shoulder , little Sesshomaru latched onto her waist, and Rin clung onto her leg. Appearing behind them Both Sasami and Souta came running.   
  
"Kagome it's as if you have three children." Sango said giggling.  
  
"I'm used to Shippou and Rin but Sesshomaru's another tale." Kagome replied.  
  
"He went from ignoring you or trying to kill you to clinging to you like his life depended on it." Sango stated.  
  
"well your going to have to play mommy to fluffy there for at least a week." Washu warned appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Washu why is it going to take you so long? Usually it takes only a day or two." Kiyone asked her.  
  
"Usually I just have to fix a machine not rebuilt it from scratch, you can thank fuzzy and tornado for that, blame them not me." Washu told them.  
  
"Well it was you who brought them in the first place."Kiyone stated.  
  
"Did you say something?" Washu asked annoyed.  
  
"Nope, nothing at all hahahahahaha." Kiyone replied laughing nervously.  
  
"Kagome can you and your friends please be my guinea pigs?" Washu asked with an innocent look.  
  
"I don't know."Kagome said   
  
"You can use Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku as guinea pigs if you want." Sango told Washu remembering the book Kagome had brought her about a mad scientist.  
  
"I guess so, as long as she get the machine fixed first." Kagome said finally giving in.  
  
"Kagome what's a guinea pig?" Shippou asked her.  
  
"It's a cute small animal." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Can you tuwn Jaken into a guinea pig?" Sesshomaru asked, "He can get vewy annoying." Washu got a very evil look when Sesshomaru asked her that.  
  
"Okay" Suddenly Kagome felt worried about what she agreed to let her do. She looked down at Rin who was tugging at her shirt.  
  
"Kagome, Rin's hungry." Rin stated looking up at her.  
  
"I'm hungry too." Shippou said.  
  
"Wady Kagome, when awe we going to eat?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly her stomach gave a loud growl.  
  
"I guess where all hungry aren't we." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Kagome why don't we help Sasami make dinner?" Souta asked Kagome. "Kagome's one of the best cooks ever." Souta told Sasami.  
  
"I would really appreciate the help especially since there are so many people to cook for." Sasami told Kagome.  
  
"Doesn't anyone help you?" Kagome asked looking at Kiyone and Washu who where laughing nervously.  
  
"Well Sasami's the only one who can cook." Kiyone told her.  
  
"You mean out of all you girls Sasami's the only one who can cook?" Kagome asked unbelievably as both Washu and Kiyone nodded.  
  
"Well it looks like we have no choice, we'll just have to help you cook." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"But we can't do all that by our self we're going to need some help." Kagome said looking down. Shippou, Sesshomaru, and Rin looked at each other. "Any volunteers?"  
  
"me me me " All three of them shouted.  
  
"We've got our volunteers." Kagome said happily.  
  
"I have to go decorate Kiyone and my room, see ya." Take said getting ready to run.  
  
"Take?" Washu grabbed hold of of Takes shirt.  
  
"Yes, Washu?" Take asked looking nervous.  
  
"I put in the coordinates you gave me but you do know there's nothing there, right? Washu stated.  
  
"I know there's nothing there that's where the ship was last time. A friend of mind named Blizzard is going to join us later in order to track the ship down. Now if you excuse me I have to escape before I'm made to help." With that Take disappeared into the house.  
  
"I'm going to make sure Ayeka and Ryoko don't destroy the ship." Kiyone said heading toward the door.  
  
"Make sure Inuyasha and Kouga don't fight either." Kagome said.  
  
"You should change into something more appropriate for cooking, I believe Kiyone showed you the closet?" Washu told them.  
  
"Yes she did." Sango replied.  
  
"Good then I'll return to my lab to work on the machine to turn Sesshomaru back." Washu then disappeared form sight.  
  
"You know they only did that so they wouldn't have to help." Sango said  
  
"They always fine something to do during this time so they don't have to help cook." Sasami told them, " and during housework as well as every other time I'm doing something helpful."  
  
"How about this from now on well help you." Kagome Said with another smile.  
  
"Just give us some time to change." Sango said.  
  
"Alright I'll meet in the kitchen." Sasami said happily taking off to the kitchen with Souta right behind her.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"What's a matter, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing I just think Souta got a crush on Sasami." Kagome told Sango with a grin. They proceeded to go inside to change, which was difficult for Kagome who still had all three kids holding onto her.  
  
"Shippo, Sesshomaru why don't you go annoy Inuyasha and Kouga for awhile" Kagome suggested.Shippou got a mischievous look and jumped off Kagome.  
  
"Come on Sessho lets go I have an Idea." Shippou said tugging Sesshomaru's tail, Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate but soon followed Shippou to the living room.  
  
NG: what do you think?  
  
Sesshomaru: (is still strapped to a chair) What do you care?  
  
NG: I do care you meanie, Oh Rin and Shippou finally returned but I told them to go and torture Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
NG: See  
  
Sesshomaru: You finally send them to do something helpful.  
  
NG: oh well, PLEASE review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ppppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. SEE YA 


End file.
